


Peter’s Broken World

by EstelleMaxwell081206



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleMaxwell081206/pseuds/EstelleMaxwell081206
Summary: Peter didn't know what to do. He sat by her side, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't accept the fact that his last living relative, and his mother figure, was utterly gone. May was gone, and she wasn't coming back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Peter didn't know what to do. He sat by her side, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't accept the fact that his last living relative, and his mother figure, was utterly gone. May was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Eventually the police came, but by the time they got there, Peter had already left.

He swung, and swung, from building to building. Even he didn't know where he was going. After some time, he found himself at the new Avengers Facility, where he had been taken by Happy to see a new model of the Spider-Man suit. 

When he got inside the gates, he collapsed into a heap of sobs. Too numb to even hear Friday announce that there was an intruder on the grounds.

Tony POV

I was watching a movie with the rest of the team, when Friday, my AI, stopped our movie and announced,

"Intruder on the grounds, intruder on the grounds."

"Suit up!" I told the team. "Meet me outside." When I get outside, I immediately search for the intruder. As I'm searching, I see a small form a short distance and see that they begin to shake. I fly over and see that it is the young boy I met a while ago, Peter, also known as Spiderman. I land and jog over to him. "Kid, kid. Are you alright." As I get closer I hear soft sobbing sounds. As soon as I'm close enough I say "Kid, what happened? Why are you here?" I hear a quiet response,

"May's gone"

Two words. Two words that changed his life forever. May was his last living relative. He lost his parents at age 6, Ben at 14, and now May, at the young age of 15. I knew I was the only one left to comfort him. I let him lean against me, knowing he is exhausted. I give him a hug. Only to realize he has fallen asleep. 

When the team arrived at my location, they all stood in a fighting stance. Captain America (Cap) looked around and asked,

"Where's the intruder"

"Right here." I said as I opened up my arms and showed him the sleeping kid, still in full Spidey suit.

The Avengers' mouths were wide open, surprised that I, of all people, was cradling Spider-Man. They were also very confused. "He's been through a lot." I state.

"Sure, but who is he?" Clint demanded to know.

"Not sure what he's going to think about me doing this," I muttered, "oh well" I ripped off his mask to reveal the sleeping child. Natasha holds a worried look on her face.

"Who is he?" She, like Clint, demanded to know.

"This is Peter." I state simply, "and his entire world just came crashing down"

Time skip (cause I wanna)

I turn quickly as I hear a soft rustling noise, realizing it's coming from the bed

Peter is laying on. I grasp his hand, desperately hoping he'll wake up soon so I won't have to explain his presence and our connection alone. I hear a soft murmuring;

"Mr. Stark."

"Kid, come on, I need your help explaining you"

"Wha-"

I drag him into the living room where the team is impatiently waiting. He looks at me like a lost puppy. "Team, this is Peter, otherwise known as Spider-Man"

"This kid is Spider-Man!" Natasha cried indignantly "You let a child fight alongside us! Are you crazy!"

"Um, Ms.- Ms. Widow, um, I was Spider-Man before Mr. Stark met me and he just gave me guidance and a father figure. It's not his fault."

Natasha looked at me, surprised that a kid would stand up to her. And instead of a smart retort you would normally hear, she bent down to his level and asked in a sweet voice;

"How old are you, Peter? And why are you here?"

Peter responded in his nice, mannerly way, "I'm 15 ma'am, and I'm here because my family is all dead." At those words, he started to choke up and I could see a panic attack coming along. 

"Peter, I need you to look at me okay, breathe. In, out, in, out." I could hear his breathing start to steady and feel his body loosen up instead of being in the tense state it was in. The team looked at me, surprised that I could act in a fatherly way. I slowly feel his body relax, and I soon had a sleeping child in my arms.

I brought him to his room and returned to the living room, not surprised that the team looked liked they wanted answers. They started to bombard me with questions. I yell over them saying, "One at a time, one at a time!" Clint looked at me with a worried look and said,

"What does he mean his entire family is dead?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I brought him to his room and returned to the living room, not surprised that the team looked liked they wanted answers. They started to bombard me with questions. I yell over them saying, "One at a time, one at a time!" Clint looked at me with a worried look and said,_

_"What does he mean his entire family is dead?"_

"What he means is that all of his relatives are no longer with us. They have all died. His parents in a plane crash when he was six, his uncle when he was fourteen, and now his aunt, at fifteen." At each mention of his family's deaths, the mighty Avengers grow more horrified. Nat puts on a face that I didn't know she could muster, the face of a worried mother. I smile, "I don't want him to go through the system team," I say, "I'm going to adopt the kid."

"Not by yourself, you're not." I hear Nat, Cap, and Clint say.

"Not by myself?" I question,

"No", Cap says,

"We're all going to", Nat says,

"Together," Cap says,

"The kid's gonna be adopted by the Avengers!" Clint excitedly exclaimed.

oOo

Peter POV

I wake up in a white, dark gray, and baby blue room. Wary as to my whereabouts, I curiously explore the room. It is absolutely HUGE, it has a king sized bed with darkgray and baby blue bedsheets and pillowcases. The walls are white, with a dark gray accent wall. There is a white desk up against the dark gray wall, with a matching swivel chair, many drawers, and a dark grey desk organizer on top.

I jump as I hear a knock on the door. I stand in a fighting stance, ready for the threat to walk through the door. As soon as they enter, I attack, blind to who they are. I take them down to the floor, until suddenly, they're on top of me. I finally see who it is.

"Mr. Stark! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I nervously say while trying to get out from under him.

"It's okay Kid we just came in here to give you some good news." Mr. Stark says.

"And what might that be?"

"We're gonna adopt you, kid." Cap says.


End file.
